


Our Love

by Lunas_paradox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, inspired by the song, wrote in two hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_paradox/pseuds/Lunas_paradox
Summary: Lucy's day at her work as she waited for him to come back home.





	Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 'Ours' song by Taylor Swift.
> 
> A/N - My suggestion you can ignore if you want but if you can, keep that song and read this fic and maybe see its video before reading it as it will make more sense. Even if you don't you can still enjoy it.

_**Our Love** _

Lucy ran through the doors of her office building and hurriedly flashed her Id at the security. He grunted and said her to go. She huffed, the morning was already hard for her, his annoying moods made her feel worse. As she neared the elevator, there the cleaning man smiled at her and greeted her and she greeted back feeling a little better. She entered the elevator last and in a crisp voice told her floor. The strangers as always had a dead look and stale silence making her feel grave and wishing that she had taken the stairs instead but it was too long and she was in heels. She sighed and then  _he_  came in her thoughts. Right now if  _he_  was here he would have given that childlike smile and told her screaming while acting like he was whispering.

 _"Look, Luce, they all look so dead just like fishes."_  and then he would burst out laughing, she would blush in embarrassment and then shoo at him but then see him all giddy she would join him and start laughing. A smile came on her face as she imagined that. She just missed him a lot. The elevator dinged as it stops and suddenly like they all were trying to catch the last minute train, they rushed out of the elevator pushing her, she frowned and snide at some of them which they ignore or snide back making her feel frustrated. She sighed again and went out of it last. She walked to her cubicle and set down her things and hanged her coat as she sat down and powered up her computer. As she looked around she saw the same old every day, everyone vacantly doing there own work, a buzz filling the floor with there countless talks, some of them playing around and doing nothing, she grumbled at them. Obviously later on her boss will give there work to her since it will be near the deadline and she would do it as she is a diligent, good girl. Ah, Lucy hated these kinds of days.

On these kinds of days, she wished more he was here. He would sit beside her and smile and laugh as she scolded him to do a proper work. He would bring her favourite coffee, cappuccino vanilla with an extra shot of vanilla syrup and plenty of whipped cream on the top and on these dread days when she felt bad he would also bring her favourite strawberry cupcakes. She sighed again and checked email, there were some from her boss, One was telling her how a deadline was approaching and she needs her help, again. She then explained what it was, about some new novel from a newbie which was assigned to one of the goofers in the office to edit but as usual he didn't do a proper job at it, she had just checked it yesterday and now she needed someone to do it again, because it is gonna be send to the publishers on the next Monday, only 5 days left. She in the last attached the documents not even bothering to know her opinion. She groaned and cursed under her breath as she glared at the guy who caused her this extra work again. He sensed her glaring and looking away acting all innocent making her wanting to murder him.

She sighed again and got to work, but before that she send out a mail to her boss telling she might need a little time and today she was definitely not gonna do the overwork time. She could care less if she deducted her pay today she was not gonna stay over time. She then got up and took the document to print so she can start editing. but as she went near the printer she saw a sign 'No paper' she wanted to scream, as the world against her today. She groaned and went back to the storeroom to pick up some paper since no one felt the need to refill the paper. When she came back and finally filled it with paper and was gonna print and get on with her work, it said no ink. She was seriously going to murder someone. 'Deep breathes Lucy this is normal, it always happens, calm down.' Calming herself down she now went to get the ink but when she came back there was no printer there anymore. Someone moved it. She sighed again, and now went to the down floor's printer and finally got them print.

She got to her work again and some time passed and she started feeling thirsty. She got up and went to the rest area, taking a plastic cup she stood behind a person as they drank water. One cup, two cups, three cups 'How much water is he going to drink!?' she wanted to scream. She just settled at rolling her eyes and sigh. He finally left and she took a cup and went back to her seat but when she sat down, the idiot beside her thought it was a good idea to throw a paper plane at her. As it hit her she hissed and glared at him making him scared and smiled in fake apology. She just grumbled and went back to her work. She thought of  _him_  again if he was here right now he would have hissed at the waterman and make him go away. the idiot beside her would get a threaten and if he acted tough definitely a punch in the face. Imagining it made her smile and giggle a little.

It was lunchtime, she got up and stretched a little as she went to the common area and sat down alone in a corner seat and took out her lunch. She took out her cheese ricotta pasta, and the other box, she removed it and checked it. It was his favourite flaming hot red pasta with plenty of cheese. She giggled as she imagines his face when he would see her bringing this. He would definitely jump in joy and then hug her thanking her. She will need to heat it up before she left the work, she closed it and put it away. She started eating her lunch while reading the latest Sorcerer magazine. She heard whispering and ignored them at first but then she caught her name and listened closely to them.

"It is her Miss Lucy did you see two boxes of lunch. the other one must be for her gangster boyfriend." One shrill dumb voice whispered to her friend, judging her like they knew everything about her.

"Oh my god!" the other exclaimed in a fake gasp. "That means it is true, her being the girlfriend of a gang boss and that she actually ran away from her home." She whispered back in the disgust and hidden excitement of knowing the juicy gossip. Lucy sighed they all were same wherever she went, making up stuff about her which were never true.

"Yes don't you know Yoshida-san saw her one day with a guy with a scar on his neck and wild clothes looking roughed up and he also had many tattoos of various kinds." She provided evidence to support the gossip, prove that it was true and prove their verdict about them, even though they knew nothing about them. She rolled her eyes and looked up glaring at them. Finally, they shut up and looked away acting all innocent.

"She doesn't need to glare that much." The one who started said trying to look she was not at wrong to gossip.

"I bet its all true that's why she is acting like that, all high and mighty. Thinking that being a gangster girlfriend can get her away from everything." The other bravely whispered back, acting all high and mighty. She glared harder at them, feeling irritated. She huffed and hurriedly finished her lunch and got up to go back to her work. Her only sanctuary in this hell hole. She sighed as she sat down, deciding just to focus on her work.

She felt tired and frustrated. She took a small break and took out her notepad to write something so she can get her mind of today. As she passed it on she saw it a small post it, written on it was 'I loved you first, dork.' She felt her smile come back and her energy too as she remembers that day. Just some words from him and it always lifted her spirits, she got back to her work determined to end today's so she could go back home to him.

She saved her document uploaded it on her work drive and then checked the time. It was time for her to leave. She hurriedly gathered up her things and literally ran to the elevator, not caring one bit what others were thinking. She got hurriedly in and bit her lip as she impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the below floor. As it reached feeling excited she waved bye at the only person with her in the elevator with a big giddy smile. He looked surprised and when she ran away he waved back stupidly. She smiled big at the cleaning man and only he knew about her reason for her happiness gave her a high five and she did it back. She smiled at the security guard as he just stared at her with irritated eyes. She just smiled past and went out and ran to catch the bus.

She got on it and sat down on the lone seat near the window and took out her tablet and started paying their videos. It was of them accounting various precious memories of them, with his favourite cat, Happy at there house. Them playing around with leaves in the autumn and then later cleaning with each other as they were scolded by there neighbour, Gray for making a mess. It was of them playing tag and him tackling her to the couch and then locking her in his hold to snuggle against her with Happy joining them later, purring and sleeping again. It was them taking various kinds of selfies together enough to fill up an album. It was them holding hands and trekking through a mountain trail on weekend looking happy and excitement buzzing through them. It was them kissing under the mistletoe at the Christmas party as their friends cheered around them. It was them recording messages for each other as they smiled at each other and tightly gripped each other hands to remind each other that they were still here together and forever.

A tear came into her eyes as she remembered that day. The bus tinged and she saw the stopping sign come up she looked out the window to see it was her stop. She hurriedly gathered her things and put them away as she got up to leave. She thanked the bus driver as she got down the bus. She ran all the way to arrivals gate at the airport as she anxiously looked around for his spiky pink hair and bright smile. At the gate, she saw them exiting one by one, men around his age all wearing the military uniform of their country. Her breath stopped as he came out looking around anxiously just like her. He Looked older, his eyes sunken and darkened a little but still holding the fire in them, he had a hat on but she knew he had cut his hair very small to a crew cut, his body looked a little bit roughed up but still same hot one she always loved. At last, his smile was not there but as soon as their eyes meet, he looked shocked first but then smiled, his bright sunshine smiled which could make her any bad day better.

She threw her things on the floor not caring one bit, he did too. She ran, he did too. They meet in middle and she threw her hands around him and he picked her up, holding her close and twirling her in pure happiness and laughed, she did too. They felt each other's warmth finally after a year making them both drunk in happiness. He put her down and she felt tears coming in hers and his did too a little.

"Welcome back, Natsu." She smiled and kissed him, he kissed her back and they thought 'Ah! finally.' They separated.

"I am back, Luce." He smiled at her and she felt it, all is good in her world today.

Her small pink diamond glittered in her happiness in her middle finger.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This was my most fast written fic I have ever written seriously. I was listening to old Taylor's songs today and ours came up and it hit me writing it for Nalu and I did and in two hours I had completed it. Godz! Even myself I can't believe I had written a fic so fast. Hehe, I feel really happy with this.
> 
> Please don't forget to review and favourite.
> 
> Xoxoxo.


End file.
